Bad Girls Club: Atlanta
by Xavion639
Summary: Seven proclaimed Bad Girls have to live in a house together for 3 months and during that time they have to cope with their differences, some will leave, other will stay, some will be removed, and the others are kicked out. THIS IS BAD GIRLS CLUB ATLANTA.
1. Southern Discomfort

**On this chapter of Bad Girls Club: Atlanta, Seven proclaimed Bad girls have to live in a house for three months and must deal with their own room mates issues and pet peeves, this season will be in Atlanta, The girls come in the Atlanta mansion and finally meet each other. Before the girls go to the club Nathalia makes a comment about one of the girls to Jamie. After the girls come back to the house, Liz addresses Nathalia at the house when an argument happens a bad girls has made her mark to the rest of the house.**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Nick shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls was picked out by me, and I picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

_**Name**_

_CONFESSIONAL_

_** Name**_

**_Name-_** _Interview_

**_[CLIP]_**

* * *

"Oh my god Atlanta"

"You guys need to watch out because when I snap you don't want to see it"

_**Somewhere In Atlanta**_

_**Monday 3:45 AM**_

" Everybody on three" Keke. "1, 2, 3"

"**GO HOME MIRANDA**" The girls yelled.

_**[Miranda on the phone "So about my other cast mates, They're boring with a capital B"]**_

"Let's see if this bitch wants some" the Keke told them.

She walked in Miranda's room "How you feeling tonight?" she asked her." You feeling like you want some, you feeling some type of way" she told her as she stood in the doorway.

Miranda was wrapping her hair up.

**_[ A girl was walking up to Miranda "You have got to go home"]_**

Keke was standing in front of her "You not coming out with us no more you ain't going to be in VIP with us" she told her.

_**[ A girl was on her knees above a sleeping Miranda and poured a drink all over her]**_

"And if you want to pop then pop off" she told her.

_**["You going to have to relax before I smack the taste out your mouth" a girl told Miranda]**_

Keke turned around was taking off her earrings and went to go give them to Ashley.

Miranda stood up and was following Keke "Don't Slap me in my Face Bitch" she told her as she punched Keke in the jaw from behind and then she pushed her.

"Oh Nonono" Ashley exclaimed as she tried to grab Keke. "Keke No NO!" she yelled.

Keke turned around as Ashley started yelling and charged at Miranda.

Miranda slapped Keke in the face, while Keke punched Miranda in the face.

Miranda stumbled a little from the punch, she tried to push Keke away from her.

Keke started to swing at Miranda and pull her by her hair.

Ashley ran over and grabbed Keke around her waist.

Keke grabbed a hold on Miranda's hair and started to pull her.

Miranda grabbed a hold of Keke's hair and had a tight grip on it.

Ariana walked in the room and tried to grabbed Miranda but she slipped.

Liz came in the room and tried to attack Miranda but she was being held back by Ariana.

Miranda fell to ground while Ashley had let Keke go when security came in and grabbed her away from Ashley.

Liz grabbed a hold on Miranda's hair and pulled her across the bed as she fell of it.

"Liz please" yelled Ashley as she tried to grab Miranda.

Jenn tried to get around security but she was being held down.

"I'm telling you face to face Square the **FUCK **up! IF you about that **SHIT** pop off when she's in front of your face" Ashley yelled at Miranda.

**_{BAD GIRLS CLUB: ATLANTA}_**

* * *

**Three weeks earlier.**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Monday 11:30 A.M.**

* * *

A young woman sat in the passenger seat of a red mustang sucking on a lollipop, the girl had a petite body with short brown wavy hair with curls falling two or three inches above her breast, her eyes were brown, and her skin was tan with warm yellow like undertone, she was five feet three inches tall and she wore a black spotted gray dress with black tights, a gold charm bracelet with black fur boots._"Hi My name is Daniella but everyone calls me Danie, I'm 24 years-old, and I'm from Los Angeles, California_._" _Daniella. Age:24. Nickname: The Devious Diva . Hometown: Los Angeles, California._"When I walk in a room heads are going to turn. **[Danie bent over doing a dance]**That's just me that's how I always been, People think that they have to compete with me like Bitch there's no competition your always going to fall short. **["You know Unfortunately like I lost 3 jobs for hostile and volatile behavior in a workplace" she put her hands in front of her to form a 'X' "Don't Judge Me"]** The typical girls that I don't get along with would be like negative nancy like Bitch you can't find one positive thing to say in all your life. When it comes to me fighting you guys might want to get some popcorn because when you are__ anywhere in arm's reach you can get slapped in your face. But I will say this when my stuff is touched I'll be in a fit of rage that you have never seen before._" Danie kept drinking her drink. The mustang pulled into the driveway of a Victorian house with pink window shutters. The doors were pink with the red bad girls logo above it. Danie screamed and she saw a topless man who had a tray of margaritas in front of the house. Danie got out the mustang and grabbed one of the margaritas and went inside the house. Danie walked into the house and saw stairs leading upstairs she went towards the area to her left and was amazed she saw a bar area slash computer with the keyboard on the bar counter while the screen was on the wall behind the counter. Danie looked around and saw cut-outs of the girls.

Danie ran over to the cutouts "OH MY GOD" she looked at a girl with black skin and black hair "Oh she looks cute" she exclaimed. then she moved to her cutout "Oh my god I look cute" she then moved to the next one which had a girl with snow-white skin and brown hair "She looks like she won't last here" she moved to a girl with a yellow undertone with black hair "She looks like she will start mess" she moved to a girl with snow-white skin and black hair "She looks like she's trouble" she moved to a girl with blonde hair " She looks likes she's a schemer" and then she moved to the one a girl with a tan and long dirty blonde hair "I don't know about this girl right here I need to see what she's about" she exclaimed and she walked out the bar area and went across to the area to the right and saw the living room with two white couches with grey and purple pillows, "This is cute" she exclaimed, she looked at the coffee table made of circles stacking on top of each other in different places. Danie looked up and saw a chandelier. Danie walked around until she saw a room with green carpeting, she walked and touched it and found out its artificial grass, she looked around and saw that she was in the kitchen she kept walking until she saw the phone room, it looked like an inside gazebo and the phone room consisted a red couch chair with a white couch pillow, two circle surfaces just like the coffee table in the living room but just two, and the phone on one of the circle tops, vines covered the wall and flowers were blooming on the vines. Danie turned around and kept looking around and she went down a corridor and she saw a light blue neon light saying to words **BEAUTY ROOM **Danie scream and saw hair dryers, curlers and mirrors and just started jumping "Yes Yes Yes!" she screamed. Danie walked out the beauty room and say a room with a lot of pillows she opened the door and saw a stripper pole and a wall painted white and saw purple spots, she looked at one spot and saw in gray writing '**BAD GIRLS club**' Danie ran to the strippers pole and swung around it and she walked across the runway "Yes Bitch we gonna be all the way turnt up in this house" she exclaimed as she moved on to look around the house. Danie walked into a room with the word **_Confessional _**on it, the room had black curtains and the theme looked like a church confessional.

_**Danie**_

_So I'm the first girl here and this house is really amazing like no joke and I can't wait for these other girls to get here_

_**Danie**_

Danie walked out the confessional and went back to the entrance when she was about to go upstairs she heard an engine rumbling and she saw another mustang pulling up in the driveway.

* * *

If you like Bad Girls All Star Battle then you would like Disney All Star Battle By: CosmicLoathe

_**#DASB**_

* * *

Somewhere far away, A girl with long flowing brown hair was sitting in front of a bistro, her skin was white as snow with brown eyes, she was five feet two inches and a half inches, she wore a tight red dress with ankle length black heels._"I might be small but that's just it so don't get it twisted." _Ariana. Age: 21. Nickname: The Snowflake. Hometown: Boca Raton, Florida._ "My definition of being a Bad Girl is having fun regardless of what anybody has to say, me being myself has nothing to do with whooping a bitch and just so a bitch will know when my name is in your mouth you would be on the floor. In high school I always picked on for being the girl who was either the nerd or the shy one but when I fight it's a whole different ball game, and when I was at work I was fired many time for my behavior, as much as I would hate to bring that side out of me I am not afraid to do it...be scared because when I walk into the house you bitches better be ready." _Ariana saw a waiter going back inside "Excuse me can I get a tropical smoothie thank you"she demanded, the waiter stood right in the same spot just staring at Ariana she sighed and walked away writing on her pad, Ariana just sat in her seat smiling. The waiter came back and gave Ariana her drink. Ariana looked at her and waved her hand at her. The waiter looked at Ariana and just walked away.

Another girl with long black hair was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt and black jeans with red open toed heels. _"If you have a problem with me then you can talk to my hand" _Elizabeth. Age: 21. Nickname: The Rough Rider. Hometown: Haworth, New Jersey. _"This is not me going on about me saying that I'm the realist one because I'm not but I'm not fake. If you have a problem with me address it to me when I'm in front of you not when you feel like talking shit behind my back. If you cool with me then you're cool with me and whoever kicks it with me. And if you touch me or my stuff then you are losing respect and you might get your ass beat. One thing that I won't ever tolerate is one person vs more than one person, that's not cool but like everyone else I might have my moments but then I'm **Might **feel sorry. I honestly will feel like if I have to leave this house it would be because I went out with a bang" _Liz walked towards the bistro where Ariana was sitting down at.

Ariana looked up and her eyes widen, she put her drink and started screaming "Liz".

Liz looked at the person who screamed her name, she saw Ariana and smiled "Ari,"she screamed and ran to her. Liz wrapped her arms around Ariana's waist and picked her up and spun her around. When she was done she let Ariana go and started to laugh "I didn't know you was going to be here" she told her.

Ariana looked at Liz and giggled "Yeah I joined when they saw me going off on this girl in my city so" she told her.

Liz looked at her "That's not like you" she told.

"I know but when you cross expect me to go off" Ariana told her.

Ariana looked around "This place looks amazing! Are you ready to go see the other girls?"she exclaimed.

_**Ariana-** It turns out that the girl who I'm meeting first is my best friend from the west side of the USA._

Liz nodded "Yeah I'm ready"she agreed.

Ariana looked behind Liz and saw a black limo with the bad girls club symbol on it and a guy get out with a white sign that says 'Bad Girls Club' Ariana looked back at Liz "Well let's go" she told her as she grabbed her handbag.

Liz stood up and followed her.

_**Liz-** Me and Ari are coming Bad Girls Club we are the best duo you'll ever see so Stay Tuned._

Liz and Ariana got in the limo and it took off to the house when it got there it pulled into the driveway of the Victorian Mansion. Ariana and Liz got out the limo and went inside the house. Danie turned around and saw Two girls coming towards the house so she stood on the stairs taking sips from her margaritas. Ariana and Liz grabbed their margaritas from the man outside the door and they went inside the was met by a girl with brown hair.

"Hey there I'm Daniella but you can call me Danie" she told them as she stood up and gave them hugs.

"Hey I'm Ariana but you can call me Ari and this is my best friend Liz" She told her.

"Your name is Liz?" Danie asked her.

"It's short for Elizabeth" Liz explained to her.

The girls went upstairs and Danie walked into the room with three bed and she saw another stripper pole right by the entrance.

"Oh My God! Are you serious there are two poles in this house" Danie screamed.

Ariana and Liz both looked at Danie and shook their heads and laughed.

"So do you guys wanna share this room?" Danie asked them.

Liz and Ariana looked at Danie and put their purses on the bed and jumped on the two beds next to each other with one facing near the doorway and the other near the stripper pole. Danie laughed at the girls and went to the opposite of Ariana's.

"So do you guys think we are going to be the craziest season yet?" Danie asked them.

"Yeah but when the other girls get here we are going to make up some rules." Liz told them as she sat up on her elbows.

"I agree" Ariana and Danie said at the same time.

* * *

Outside near a mobile BBQ station, A girl with a petite body with long dirty blonde wavy hair falling two or three inches under her breast, her eyes were blue, and her skin was tan with warm yellow like undertone. She was wearing tangerine skinny jeans, a striped boatneck t-shirt and black buckled wedges. The young woman was sitting at one of the benches and was eating ribs. _"If you see me then you know that I'm the funny one" _Nathalia. Age: 21. Nickname: The Sultry Siren. Hometown: Madrid, Spain. _"I'm not here to make friends, I'm not here to be your friend, If I say I'm done with you then I'm done with you. One thing that I take to the heart is Loyalty and Respect if you don't have either of these things then who am I to be your friend. When I'm pissed you might want to run because 'm that girl who is crazy, The girl in charge and the girl who doesn't give a fuck what people say I'm all that mixed in one and I'm not scared to show it to these girls. I'm not crazy but I take things seriously you can be joking but then when I lay you the fuck out you might not want to be around me around after our little fight" _Nathalia was drinking her soda as she went to go throw her trash away. Nathalia went back to her seat and sat down.

Another young woman was sitting by Nathalia, this girl had long black hair and a yellow skin undertone wearing a grey short sleeve shirt with black tights and black leather ankle length black heel boots. _"When you cross me that's the end" _Ashley. Nickname: The Cali Contender. Age: 21. Hometown: Redlands, CA _"I don't play the games, I came here to have fun and if you don't like me oh well you ain't nothing to me at the end of the day, A lot of people say that I come off mean and not honest when in reality I am the complete opposite. What makes me a bad girl is that i can take a lot of things but I will not tolerate disrespect. Disrespect me and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do. Coming to the bad girls club would probably make me open to those who are around me and not just attack people when they laugh"_ Ashley looked at Nathalia.

"So are you ready to go see this house?" Ashley asked her.

Nathalia looked at her and nodded her head. "Girl I'm ready to see who our roommates are"

A white limo pulls up.

"Well here is our chance" Ashley exclaimed a she grabbed Nathalia's hand and ran to the limo.

Nathalia laughed at Ashley as they got inside the limo. When they got in they saw a girl with long blonde hair wearing a cheetah print jacket with a white t-shirt, blue tight jeans and white heels. _"I'm not a fan of drama but that always come and find me"_ Jamie. Nickname: The Pistol. Age: 22. Hometown: Kentwood, Louisiana. _"One thing that I want these girls to know is that I don't play game yes I might have fun but there is a limit, I want this experience to be something other than what happened last season I want to make it about something other than fighting. Just like Cece from season 1 I give my props to single moms but my reason is because I am one, and to be on this show I didn't want to but I had to leave my 5-year-old in Nashville with my fiancé while I'm on the show. From me to these girls don't disrespect me or my little girl and we'll be good"_

"Hey you guys my name is Jamie" she told them as they got in the limo.

"Oh Hey I'm Ashley" She told her.

"And I'm Nathalia" Nathalia told her.

"Well let's go see this amazing house" Jamie exclaimed.

All three girls started screaming.

* * *

Danie was sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

_**Liz and Ariana**_

_"I feel like the next two girls who come in here are going to start trouble" Liz told Ariana._

_"I don't know like now it's too early to tell who starts mess" Ariana replied._

_"But we already need to make sure who we can trust in this house" Liz exclaimed._

_"And who will need to go home first" Ariana told her._

_**Liz and Ariana**_

* * *

Outside the house white limo pulled into the driveway and was shocked to see the huge Victorian Mansion. Ashley and Nathalia stepped out and saw a topless man holding a tray of margaritas. Ashley ran up the three steps and grabbed her margarita and ran inside the house. Jamie took her time as she was walking out the limo, she grabbed her margarita and went inside the house. Jamie saw the amazing way the house looked and she went inside the bar area.

_**Ashley- **This house is amazing._

_**Nathalia- **I didn't expect this house to be this amazing._

**_Jamie-_**_ When I walked in the house I don't need a tour I just need to find the alcohol and I'm good._

Liz and Ariana heard voices from downstairs and walked out the confessional.

Ashley saw two girls coming down the stairs and she took off running towards them.

Liz saw a girl running towards her and she stretched her arms out and gave the girl a hug.

"Hey there" Ashley told her. "I'm Ashley"

"And I'm Nathalia" Nathalia told them as she walked up to them.

Ariana gave Nathalia a hug "Hey I'm Ariana"

Liz looked at Nathalia "I'm Liz" she told her.

_**Nathalia-** __Liz why you throwing me looks girl._

Ashley gave Liz a hug.

Jamie walked out the bar area with a bottle in her hand.

Ariana saw this and she laughed at Jamie.

Ashley ran over to Jamie and took the bottle of tequila away from her "Save some for me". Ashley tipped her head back and poured some tequila in her mouth.

Liz, Ariana, Nathalia and Jamie laughed at Ashley.

Danie came down stairs and saw the girls laughing at a girl pouring tequila down her throat.

Nathalia saw Danie and walked over to her "Hey I'm Nathalia"

Danie looked at Nathalia and wrapped her arms around her "I'm Danie"

Nathalia returned the hug.

"Well since everyone is here I'm Jamie" Jamie told them as she walked around Ashley.

"Hey" Ariana told her. "I'm Ariana"

"I'm Liz"

"And I'm Danie"

"Wait aren't there supposed to be seven of us here" Nathalia exclaimed.

The girls all went inside the bar area and looked at the cut outs.

"Oh my god, I look so cute" Ashley exclaimed.

"They actually caught my good side" Liz told them.

"I look amazing" Ariana exclaimed.

Jamie looked at her picture. "Wow they really hit home with my hair color"

Nathalia walked in the bar area and saw the girls crowding the cut outs of themselves.

_**Nathalia- **In all honesty I don't care how they put my picture just as long as nobody disrespect it or touch it._

Nathalia looked at one particular cut-out, "Hey where is this girl at?" she asked them as she walked towards a cut out with dark caramel skin and black hair.

* * *

Inside a blue dodge mustang, a young woman was sitting down nodding her head to the music, her black hair was wavy and it had brown ends. The woman was wearing a strapless gray colored cotton dress. _"I am the baddest bitch"_Lauren. Nickname: The Harvey Heartbreaker. Age:21. Hometown: Harvey, IL. _" My name is Lauren but I go by Keke. I came to Bad Girls Club because all my friends have told me that I'm that bitch that you don't ever want to cross, I honestly can get along with a lot of girls just as long as they don't get jealous but that always seem to be the case, The type of people who I hang with are the ind who earned my respect because to me it's all bout loyalty and respect and if you don't have those you might as well keep walking. What make me a bad girl is that I am not the one to try any bullshit with yeah my instinct is to slap you but there are some times when I'll pull you to the side and talk it out with you" _Keke looked out the window of the mustang and her eyes widen when she saw a Victorian mansion come to her view.

_**Keke- **This house looks amazing especially the cute guy that is outside holding a tray of margaritas._

The mustang pulled up into the driveway and stopped in front of the door. Keke stepped out the mustang and walked up the steps to the house and grabbed her margarita and stood by the door.

"Hello" Keke exclaimed as she stuck her head in the crack of the door and stepped into the house.

Ashley. Danie and Ariana all ran out the bar area and group hugged Keke. Nathalia and Jamie walked out the bar area talking and stood there waiting for the three girls to let Keke go.

Keke just stood there rooted to the ground.

Ashley let Keke go and took a step back and looked real hard at the girl she gave a hug to "KEKE"

Danie and Ariana let Keke go when Ashley screamed.

Keke looked at the girl who screamed her name "ASHLEY" Keke walked up to Ashley and gave her a bear hug.

Ashley returned the hug.

Keke had let Ashley go and looked at the rest of the girls.

"Hey you guys if you don't know by now I'm Keke" Keke told them.

"I'm Danie"

"I'm Ariana"

"I'm Nathalia"

"and I'm Jamie"

The girls gave Keke a hug when they had said their name.

"Wait am I the last One?" Keke asked them.

"No there's another girl, Liz" Ariana told her "I don't know where she went"

"That's okay" Keke told her as she went inside the bar area with Ashley, Danie, and Jamie.

Nathalia and Ariana went upstairs to go look for Liz.

* * *

_**BGC is making an all new spin-off called **_**After BGC **_**check it out as we check up on 8 of your favorite girls from BGC:Miami and we have a shocking surprise from a bad girl from SocialFilmz's Productions.**_

_**Only on FF**_

* * *

Liz was outside sitting in one of the lounge chairs around the pool.

Ariana walked out the back of the house and was amazed to see an amazing patio she saw stairs and went towards them and was shocked to see another bar area outside and the pool which was huge and long with lounge area's around the four corners of the pool.

Ariana saw Liz sitting in on a lounge chair with sunglasses on and walked over to her.

"Why didn't you want to meet Keke?" Ariana asked her.

Liz sat up.

"Liz come on she is really cool" Ariana told her.

"The reason is everybody is like 'Oh my god hugs' Bitch I ain't givin-" Liz put her hand up and turned her head.

_**Liz-** The last girl comes into the house and everybody is running up to her and giving her hugs like no bitch I don't know you and I don't want to know you but you at least need to show me why you are on the bad girls club._

Nathalia saw Liz and Ariana talking and she turned around and went back inside the house.

_**Nathalia- **I know that these girls are talking mad shit about one of us and that shit isn't cool with me like this is the first day and drama is already happening._

Nathalia goes to Jamie and pulls her to the living room.

_**Jamie- **So Nathalia pulls me to the side and she tells me she wants to talk like if she has a problem with anyone I don't want to know._

"So I just saw Liz and Ariana talking and now I think they're talking about that girl Keke" Nathalia told her.

_**Jamie- **I'm shocked we haven't even gone out yet and y'all wanna start drama already, Like come on._

"Well let's hope that when it comes down the drama doesn't come towards us" Jamie told her.

Keke was standing in the entrance to the living room and she turned around went towards the confessional

_**Keke**_

_"Why do you girls all have to hate on my like I'm not perfect but come on why do you guys hate me already, Nathalia you are starting mess spreading rumors around and best believe I will address you tonight" Keke looked at the camera with a sneer._

_**Keke**_

Ashley and Danie were upstairs on Danie's bed.

"So I have to know who do you think would be the first person to go home" Ashley asked her.

"I honestly think that Jamie should be the first to go home"" Danie told her.

Keke walked in when Danie said that "I say Nathalia" she told them

"Why would you think that?" Ashley asked her.

"Because she is downstairs talking shit to Jamie about someone" Keke told her.

Ashley looked wide-eyed at Danie "Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Well how about we say both of them go home" Danie exclaimed.

Keke nodded her head.

* * *

Danie wen downstairs and checked what time it says on the clock it read 7:00.

Danie ran right back to the stairs and stood on the midpoint of the stairs, "Bitches round the fuck up and let's get it crackin' in the FUCKING A" she exclaimed from the stairs.

_**Keke- **I hear Danie screaming and to me it's time to go out and show Atlanta how we get down._

**_Nathalia-_**_ It's time to go party and you know what I don't care about the drama now._

**_Liz-_**_ We are ready Atlanta show us what you have to throw at us._

The girls all walked out the house and got into a black limo.

_**Danie- **So we're going to a club called_ **Halo Lounge **_and hopefully I won't get too drunk on the first night._

The limo pulled up in front of the club, they got out and went ahead of the line, when the girls got inside the club they were met with a lot of people dancing and grinding with each other.

Danie and Ashley went towards the bar, while Liz, Jamie, and Ariana was dancing with a couple of guys.

Keke was dancing by herself having a blast.

Nathalia was sitting by herself at one of the tables.

_**Liz- **I look around and notice that even when Keke is by herself she is still trying to be the center of attention but that's alright with me because at least she is having a blast by herself and I give my props to her._

Liz stopped dancing with the guy she was with and started walking over to Keke.

Keke noticed Liz and smiled at her.

Liz and Keke was dancing with each other.

_**Keke- **Me dancing with Liz is alright but I still wanna talk to her about the Nathalia situation._

Nathalia looked over at Keke and Liz and shook her head.

_**Nathalia- **I just know that something is going to go down and when it does I'll be ready._

Danie was at the bar taking shots after shots. Ashley was looking at Danie and she started laughing.

_**Ashley- **Danie is getting full-blown drunk now and to me it's funny as fuck to watch a girl drink all these shots and then try to make out with guys._

Ariana comes over to where Danie and Ashley is and takes a seat next to Danie.

"Are you girls having fun" Ariana asked them.

"Yeah" Ashley yelled.

"Don't yell at me" Danie slurred.

"Danie are you drunk?" Ariana asked her.

"No I only had four drinks" Danie told her.

Ariana looked at Danie.

_**Ariana- **Ok here's Danie looking like a drunk and she is slurring her words like come on boo you're **DRUNK**._

Ariana looked at Ashley and she turned around and went back to Liz.

Ashley started laughing at Ariana.

* * *

Have you ever thought what would happen if they made a bad boys club

Well if you did then Review and tell me what do you expect from a Bad Boys Club.

And please don't nobody take credit for this idea from me on here and I already have it planned out.

* * *

Five hours later, the girls were walking towards the door and out the club.

Keke was talking to Liz.

_**Liz- **Keke is really cool and I feel bad for what I said earlier she is an independent person._

The limo pulled up and the girls all got in.

_**{BGC:ATL}**_

Keke was looking at the girls "So anyone want to tell me if they have a problem with anyone now?"

Liz and Nathalia looked at Keke.

"I'll be honest when you came in the house and I didn't get to know you like they did so that's why I left you can ask Ariana" Liz told her.

Keke nodded her head "I'm fine with that but there is someone else in this limo who I want to discuss who have a problem with me"

Nathalia looked at Keke.

"Keke who you talking about?" Liz asked her.

Jamie had wide eyes.

"I'm talking about Nathalia since the bitch had something to say when we was at the house" Keke exclaimed.

"Hold up I don't have a problem with you at all" Nathalia told her.

"But I have a problem with you though" Keke told her "How the fuck are you going to try to talk shit about two people and not expect one of them to come after you"

Nathalia rolled her eyes.

The limo stopped in front of the house, and the girls got out.

Nathalia stayed in the limo.

_**Nathalia- **As of now I'm so confused on why Keke want to pop off at me but not at Liz for saying those things about her._

Nathalia got out the limo and went to the house, when she stepped through the door she slammed it.

_**Nathalia- **So Keke you want to step to me when we are in the limo but you want to be quiet, I'm a let your ass slide but next time you do it bitch it'll be the last thing you will ever do._

* * *

Nathalia walked upstairs and went to bed.

Keke saw this and rolled her eyes.

_**Keke- **Nathalia you want to look like you the victim bitch you brought this upon yourself._

Liz walked up the stairs behind Nathalia.

_**Liz- **Nathalia doesn't know this but I want to talk to her but I'm ready if she wants to pop off at me._

Liz walked into Nathalia's room.

Nathalia was taking off her earrings.

"Nathalia I want to talk to you" Liz told her.

"About what" Nathalia replied.

_**Nathalia- **I'm trying to get ready for bed and Liz wants to come in my room to talk to me all that's going through my head now is this bitch wants to fight when I'm trying to get ready for bed._

"Why did Keke want to come at you in the limo" Liz asked her.

"She came to me because I was talking about you and Ariana to Jamie, and the bitch was probably eavesdropping" Nathalia told her as she took her wedges off.

"Ok, what was me and Ariana doing in your conversation" Liz questioned her.

"I was saying how it was fake of you to act that way when Keke came through the door when she got here" Nathalia told her as she stood up.

_**Liz- **Like I said if she wants to fight then we can_ fight.

Liz looked at Nathalia "What you standing up for?"

"I'm trying to go to bed and you want to question me, like it's really none of your business" Nathalia told her.

"I knew you was shady because I wasn't even trying to come at you but since you want to get loud" Liz told her.

Nathalia pushed Liz.

"You stupid bitch" Liz exclaimed a she got back up and charged at Nathalia.

Nathalia punched Liz in the face. While Liz pulled Nathalia's hair and punching her in the side of the head. Nathalia fell back from the punch and she pulled Liz's hair. Liz started punching Nathalia harder in the back of her head. Nathalia was struggling a she tried to get up when she finally did, she grabbed Liz's hand and tried to punch Liz in the face. Two security guards came and tried to break them up when they did Liz was escorted downstairs, while Nathalia was forced to stay in her room.

"You stupid ass bitch I'll fuck you up you dumb ass hoe" Nathalia exclaimed as she tried to go around the security guard.

Liz charged right back into the room and grabbed Nathalia's hair and yanked on it real hard. A security guard tried to break Liz's grip but Nathalia started punching Liz in the face.

* * *

**Next Time On Bad Girls Club:**

_**[Liz and Nathalia still fighting]**_

_**[Danie in the club taking a lot of drinks]**_

_**[Jamie running through the house]**_

_**[Danie and Jamie fighting]**_

_**[A van outside and leaving the house]**_

* * *

_"Some people needs to learn the hard way that mouth would get you in trouble"_

**BAD**

_"All I know how to do is be me"_

**_Girls_**

_"Bitch If you have a problem with me then you're going to fight me"_

**_Club_**

_"You do what she say Bitch"_

_**[A girl punching a girl with blonde hair in the face]**_

_"I'm on top of the world"_

**_Atlanta_**

_**This Season on Bad Girls Club Atlanta**_

_"Bitches you need to round the fuck up and let's get it crackin' in the motherfucking A" a girl yelled from the stairs_

_**[**_**_Two girls pulling each other's hair]_**

_"We're here to get our shit fixed because I'll be honest I got things wrong with me that I got to fix"_

**_[_****_A girl punching another girl in the face_****_]_**

_"We're going to **Puerto Rico**" the girls started screaming._

**_[_****_A girl stumbling and trying to push another girl away from her]_**

_"I just want to go the fuck home" a girl yelled inside the limo_

**_[A girl standing in front of another girl]_**

_"If you wanna pop off then pop off"_

**_[A girl hitting the cutouts of one of the girls pictures]_**

_"My problem with anybody is you"_

**_[A girl wrapping her hair]_**

**_[The girls raising and clinking their glasses together in the middle yelling "BAD GIRLS CLUB ATLANTA"]_**

_"If you wanna talk that shit back it up"_

**_[A girl dragging another girl across the driveway]_**

_"I'm finna show all y'all" a girl exclaimed._

**_[A girl getting dragged across the bed and punched in the back of the head]_**

_"Where that bitch at" a girl yelled as she ran up the stairs._

**_[A girl pushing another girl]_**

**_[A girl with brown _****_hair getting slung around the driveway]_**

_"She going the fuck home" a girl with blonde hair exclaimed._

**_[Blondie pushing three people back and falling in a plant while fighting two girls]_**

_"Call in the next replacement" a girl with black hair exclaimed._

_**[A girl with blue extensions fighting a girl in the limo]**  
_

_**[Two girls fighting in the room and one of the girls falling on the bed]**_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled and swing and then getting punched]**_

_**GET READY**_

_**[A girl's hair getting pulled while she pulling another girl's hair and getting thrown to the ground]**_

_**FOR THE**_

_**"LIZ PLEASE"**_

_**[Blondie get her hair pulled]**_

_**MOST**_

_**DRAMATIC**_

_**SEASON YET**_

_"WHY WOULD YOU HIT HER WHILE SHE'S WALKING AWAY"_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled by three different people]**_

_**[A girl punching another girl from behind in the jaw]**_

_**[Blondie getting punched in the face]**_

_**[A girl getting pulled across the bed]**_

_**"I'M FINNA FUCK YOU UP YOU WEAK ASS BITCH"**  
_

_**BAD GIRLS CLUB**_

_ATLANTA_

* * *

**So here's season 2 bad girls and now that I have gotten new ways how to do things enjoy this season.**

**the Next Episode will be Called: _Waiting, Hating, Instigating_**


	2. Waiting, Hating, Instigating

**Last Time On Bad Girls Club: Atlanta, Seven proclaimed Bad girls walked into a mansion and got to know each other. These girls have to live in a house for three months and must deal with their own room mates issues and pet peeves, this season will be in Atlanta, The girls come in the Atlanta mansion and finally meet each other. Before the girls go to the club Nathalia makes a comment about one of the girls to Jamie. After the girls come back to the house, Liz addresses Nathalia at the house when an argument happens a bad girls has made her mark to the rest of the house.**

**This time on Bad Girls Club: Atlanta, ****After a night out a sloppy Danie verbally attacks Jamie. When Ariana takes out her way to talk with Danie,she tells Ariana how she really feels about Jamie, which leads to Jamie attacking Danie. After the fight is over a bad girl decides to leave the house, when the replacement comes in the girls go out their way to be friendly with girl and Nathalia shows how she feels about the replacement which backfires on her.****  
**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Nick shows to be bad girls. Also, these girls were picked out by me, and I picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking and review the season so far.**

_**Name**_

_CONFESSIONAL_

_** Name**_

**_Name-_** _Interview_

**_[CLIP] _**

**Bad Girls **Age Hometown **"Bad Girls" **nickname

'_Phone conversation'_

* * *

_**Originals**_

**Daniella "Danie" Monet **24 Los Angeles, CA "The Devious Diva" _**[Leaves in Chapter 2]**_

**Elizabeth "Liz" Gilles **21 Haworth, NJ "The Rough Rider"

**Nathalia Ramos **21 Madrid, SPN "The Sultry Siren"

**Ariana Grande **21 Boca Raton, FL "The Snowflake"

**Ashley Argota **21 Redlands, CA "The Cali Contender"

**Jamie Spears **22 Kentwood, LA "The Rough Rider"

**Lauren "Keke" Palmer **21 Harvey, IL "The Harvey Heartbreaker"

* * *

_**Replacements**_

**Victoria "Vicky" Justice **21 Hollywood, FL "The South Beach Rebel" _**[Replaces Daniella in chapter 2]**_

* * *

**Departures/Reasons for leaving**

_Daniella voluntarily leaves the house after an altercation with Jamie._

* * *

_**["I was saying how it was fake of you to act that way when Keke came through the door when she got here" Nathalia told her as she stood up.**_

_**Liz- Like I said if she wants to fight than we can fight.**_

_**Liz looked at Nathalia "What you standing up for?"**_

_**"I'm trying to go to bed and you want to question me, like it's really none of your business" Nathalia told her.**_

_**"I knew you was shady because I wasn't even trying to come at you but since you want to get loud" Liz told her.**_

_**Nathalia pushed Liz.**_

_**"You stupid bitch" Liz exclaimed a she got back up and charged at Nathalia.**_

_**Nathalia punched Liz in the face. While Liz pulled Nathalia's hair and punching her in the side of the head. Nathalia fell back from the punch and she pulled Liz's hair. Liz started punching Nathalia harder in the back of her head. Nathalia was struggling a she tried to get up when she finally did, she grabbed Liz's hand and tried to punch Liz in the face. Two security guards came and tried to break them up when they did Liz was escorted downstairs, while Nathalia was forced to stay in her room.**_

_**"You stupid ass bitch I'll fuck you up you dumb ass hoe" Nathalia exclaimed as she tried to go around the security guard.**_

_**Liz charged right back into the room and grabbed Nathalia's hair and yanked on it real hard. A security guard tried to break Liz's grip but Nathalia started punching Liz in the face.]**_

A security guard tried to stop Nathalia's punches but she was still swinging. Liz reached out and grabbed Nathalia's hair and slung it to the side real hard. Nathalia fell to the ground from the force of the slung and felt punches to her face and head.

Liz started punching Nathalia in the face. Nathalia tried to grab Liz's hands.

A security guard grabbed Liz and stopped her assault on Nathalia.

Liz was escorted outside while Nathalia was sitting on her bed.

_**Nathalia- **Liz you want to fight me I thought me and you was cool but obviously i thought wrong and the issue was with Keke not you._

Nathalia stood up and walked towards the hallway.

"What I do?" Nathalia screamed. "I tried to be cool but you guys want to fight me"

Outside, Liz was sitting on the steps shaking her legs.

_**Liz- **Right now I'm a bit nervous because I instigated the fight between me and Nathalia, so I could be going home but I don't feel bad for what I did to her._

The producer walked out the house and sat by Liz.

"So we've decided to send you to a hotel for the night to calm down from what happened, and we will see from there what will happen" The producer told her.

_**Liz- **I'm glad that i don't have to leave but I showed Nathalia who is against her in this house and who can act on their actions because I'm not scared to have this girl leave this house._

Liz stood up and went back inside the house, she went upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes and went back outside she saw a blue van waiting for her and she got in. The van took off out the driveway heading to a hotel.

Nathalia laid down in her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Danie woke up with a huge hangover. Danie walked to the confessional

_**Danie**_

_"So last night I got pretty wasted never in my life have I ever dunk so much alcohol but I know that if I do I need to stay away from Jamie"_

_**Danie**_

Danie got up and walked out the room and went into the kitchen where she saw Nathalia.

Nathalia saw Danie and stood up and tried to leave the kitchen.

"Wait where are you going" Danie asked her.

"I'm trying real hard not to see Liz or Keke now" Nathalia told her.

_**Nathalia- **So last night it showed where I stand in this house like to me it's divided into three cliques maybe two._

Nathalia walked out the kitchen and went to sit on the couch.

Ariana walked downstairs.

**_Ariana- _**_Last night Liz had to go to a hotel and now I want to avoid Nathalia but I want to hear from her view what happened. _

Nathalia saw Ariana and tried to get up.

"No sit, I want to talk to you" Ariana told her when she took a seat next to her.

"About what?" Nathalia asked her.

"About what happened last night" Ariana told her.

Nathalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Okay so I was getting ready for bed when Liz came in my room asking me questions, about why Keke came at me in the limo, I stood up and I pushed her she charged at me and then we started fighting"

_**Nathalia- **Ariana is really cool I know I might not be good in Liz's and Keke's books but at least Ariana is giving me a chance._

"So this started because Liz came in your room" Ariana asked her.

Nathalia nodded her head.

"I just wanted to know how you felt about the situation" Ariana told her, as she stood up from the couch.

Nathalia shook her head and went upstairs.

_**Ariana**_

_Nathalia what can I say about you? Girl you must have issues I heard your side but next time I won't sit down and talk with you I'll just swing on you and you can go home after that._

_**Ariana**_

Ariana walked out the confessional and sat on her bed.

Downstairs, Liz came through the door with a blue jean jacket, a dark green shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneaker wedges on.

"I'm back bitches" Liz screamed as she put her stuff on the couch.

_**Nathalia- **Are you kidding me, the bitch you should have sent home is back in this house do you understand how hard it is for me not to punch her ass now._

Keke ran from the kitchen and tackled Liz on the couch with a hug.

Ariana ran from upstairs with Ashley right behind her and dog piled Liz in hugs.

Danie walked from the bar area and saw the girls hugging Liz.

_**Danie- **come on Guys like really she is not that important and if she was then I would hug her, Liz boo you are nothing but another irrelevant girl to me and unlike Nathalia I'll lay your ass out if you ever put your hands on me._

Danie walked back into the bar area sipping from her cup.

* * *

Seven hours later the girls are in the Beauty room getting ready.

"You guys I don't know if I should go" Jamie exclaimed as she had her hair in rollers.

"You should come" Nathalia and Keke said at the same time.

"I'm not feeling it you guys go on without me" Jamie told them as she stood up.

_**Danie- **Honestly I'm glad that Jamie isn't coming she did nothing but dance all night, and when her friend got into it with someone where was she at?_ _ Jamie this to me shows that you are a bad mom._

Danie zipped up her ankle length heels and stood up she went to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" she asked them as she pushed her hair back.

Keke looked at Danie.

_**Keke- **Okay so here is Danie wearing a pink tank top with a white shirt hanging under it with a black lace jacket with a pair of booty shorts and a pair of spaghetti strapped ankle length zipped up heels. _

Keke stood up and brushed her hair to one side, she looked down at her strapless black cotton dress and bent over to make sure her black cotton heels was the right shade to match her dress.

Ashley went to the same mirror Danie was at and looked at her self she nodded her head at her hot pink metallic U-ring fitted club mini dress, and pink spaghetti strapped heels.

Nathalia looked at the rest of the girls and rolled her eyes, she stood up and went over to Danie and Ashley and checked herself out to, she looked up and down at her red pleated strapless cocktail pencil dress and red suede pumps.

Ariana was the last one to finish, she stood up and she spun around in her white mini dress silver sequin club dance dress and she looked down at her white strappy open toe heels.

The girls walked out the house and got inside the limo waiting for them. Jamie closed the house door when the limo pulled out the driveway.

_**Jamie- **So I decided that I'm staying home for the night not because I know how drama starts but I'm out of it so when these girls get home I'll be asleep. _

* * *

_**Keke- **So tonight we're going to the **Sutra Lounge ** and this time if shot goes down I'll be ready to defend myself. _

The limo pulled up in front of the club, and the girls got out and went ahead of the line. When they went inside the club they were met with a _'Soldier By: Amba Shepherd'_ and people dancing.

Keke and Liz went to the dance floor with Ariana and Ashley.

Nathalia and Danie went over to the bar and ordered drinks.

Danie grabbed her glass and threw back.

Nathalia laughed at her.

_**Danie- **I really don't care if this starts mess but I feel like me and Nathalia are real cool and I like it. _

Nathalia grabbed her shot glass and threw it back.

* * *

Jamie walked to the phone room she moved the little pillow and took a seat on the red couch.

Jamie typed in a number.

_'Hello'_

"Hey" Jamie exclaimed to the phone.

_'What you need'_

"I just wanted to check my little girl how she doing" Jamie asked.

_'she was crying after you left but she is alright she's asleep'_

Jamie sniffed and wiped her eyes.

_** Jamie- **coming to this house I had to leave my little girl and it's breaking my heart being far away from her._

"Okay I just wanted to check on y'all and see how you guys are doing without me" Jamie told them.

_'we all miss you and we want you home so bad but you have to handle you business Jamie, even when it gets tough' _

"Okay bye Ma" Jamie said before she hung up the phone.

* * *

Keke and Liz were sitting down at one of the tables.

"Okay tell me what happened last night" Keke asked her.

"I walked into Nathalia's room and asked her why you came at her in the limo, she started getting smart with me and she stood up, I asked her why she stood up and she said that she was trying to go to sleep and then when I got in her face she pushed me and we just started fighting." Liz explained to her.

"She deserved what she got" Keke told her as she swung her hair behind her head.

"All I know is if she comes at me she will regret it" Liz told her.

All of a sudden they heard glass was broken and then a big huddle started over there on the dance floor. They stood up and went over to the dance floor to see what the commotion was all about.

* * *

Danie was on the dance floor with her drink in her hand and a guy was behind her with his hands on her waist. Danie took a sip from her drink and started to grind on the guy behind her. Danie rubbed her hand through her hair. All of a sudden Danie felt somebody push her and she fell to the ground, when she looked up she saw her glass was broken and a woman yelling at the guy she was dancing with, Danie stood up and walked over to the woman and tapped on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Did you just push me" Danie asked her.

"Yes I did" the woman told her.

"Can I ask why you pushed me" Danie told her.

"Because I don't let no hoe dance on my man" The woman told her.

_**Danie- **So this bitch wants to call me a hoe let me show her what this hoe can do._

When the woman turned around, Danie grabbed her hair and slung her to the ground. The young woman started pulling Danie's hair, Danie punched the woman in her face and started dragging her on the floor.

Liz and Keke got through the huge huddle and was surprised to Danie fighting. Keke ran over and tried to grab Danie, while Liz grabbed the woman.

Danie was crouched over the woman punching her in the face while the woman was kicking her legs trying to get Danie off of her.

Keke pulled Danie off of the woman and held back by the waist.

"Bitch call me another one I'll beat your ass again you stupid bitch" Danie screamed as she was taken outside.

Nathalia, Ariana, and Ashley all ran outside to go check on Danie, Keke came back inside to check the damage Danie did to young woman. Keke saw that the woman was escorted to the back where she was getting checked on, so she turned around and went back outside.

* * *

Danie was outside with the other girls pacing around the in front of the club.

Ashley grabbed Danie's arm and told her to breathe.

Danie took a deep breath "That bitch is lucky she isn't Jamie because if Jamie would have said that bullshit to me then I would've fucked her up" she exclaimed.

The girls all looked at Danie.

_**Nathalia- **Are you fucking kidding me, Danie you attacking a girl who isn't even here and plus you're drunk and you have no idea what you just said._

The limo pulled up and the girls let Danie get in first, after that they got in and Ariana closed the door. The limo took off towards the mansion, when it pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the door, the girls all got out and went inside the house. Danie closed the house door and went upstairs to her bed.

* * *

The girls all gather around the living room.

"Okay so we all heard what Danie said right" Keke asked them.

"Honestly I feel like we should hear from Danie why she doesn't like Jamie" Ariana told them.

"I agree we already have enough tension in the house we don't need more drama" Liz exclaimed.

Ariana stood up and went upstairs.

_**Ariana- **I feel like we shouldn't talk about someone unless we hear both sides and if i feel that way then let me go and find out the issue._

Ariana walked into her room and turned on the lights, she walked over to Danie's bed.

Ariana poked Danie "Danie wake up I want to talk to you"

Danie looked up at Ariana.

* * *

_**Keke- **since Ariana had this brilliant idea why don't I add something to it how about she talks to Danie and I talk to Jamie. _

Keke found Jamie in the kitchen "Hey Jamie, I wanted to let you know that Danie said that she wanted to fight you but Ariana is upstairs talking to her so wait for Ariana to leave" Keke told her.

Jamie looked right at Keke wide-eyed.

_**Jamie- **Keke just came up to me and said that Danie is talking about me only thing going through my mind is that if this bitch is trying to pull some bullshit over me then I'm coming after her._

Jamie nodded her head and she went upstairs.

* * *

Ariana sat on Danie's bed "I just want to know how do you feel about Jamie"

Danie shrugged her shoulders "In all honesty I feel like she shouldn't be here when she has a child at home it's your responsibility not anyone else's and she is a waste of time in the house"

"How is she a waste of time" Ariana asked her.

"Like I know that you would jump in a fight for your friend,Liz, but Jamie would let Nathalia and Ashley get their ass whooped." Danie told her.

Jamie was outside the room when she heard all of this.

_**Jamie- **So Keke was telling the truth, let me handle Danie real quick._

Jamie walked into the room.

"You want to bring my daughter into this" Jamie exclaimed as she grabbed Danie's hair and pulled her out the bed.

Danie swung her fist out and socked Jamie in the face. Jamie pulled Danie's hair and started punching Danie in the face

Ariana stood up and reached out trying to grab Jamie's fist before Jamie punched Danie again.

Danie started punching Jamie in the face repeatedly. A security guard came in the room and pulled Jamie away from Danie. When Jamie felt herself getting pulled away she dragged Danie on the floor by her hair.

**_Danie- _**_Jamie who does that you caught me off_ guard_ like that shit isn't cool._

Danie pulled hair back as the security guards took Jamie outside the room.

_**Danie-** After that fight I'm_ over_ this whole experience, you guys can fight over the drama I'm out. _

Danie walked out the house towards a blue van waiting in front of the house.

_**Danie-** What I've learned being in this house is you don't know who to trust , Honestly I don't have to prove to these girls why I'm a bad girl._

The van pulled out of the driveway of the and headed towards the airport.

* * *

The next day Ariana and Liz woke up to an empty bed in their room.

_**Ariana-** Danie left last night and she didn't tell anyone goodbye._

**_Liz- _**_Danie what type of Bad Girl leaves the house because of_ a_ fight, you looked week anyway. _

Ariana walked downstairs and went into the bar area, when she walked in she saw a new cut out where Danie's use to be at.

The new girl's cut out was a picture of a girl with brown hair and tanned skin.

* * *

A young woman wearing a red blouse with black tights and cheetah print heels, was sitting in a limo. _"I'm a fun person when I want to be but when the Hispanic Girl comes out run like hell"_ Victoria. Age: 21. Nickname: The South Beach Rebel. Hometown: Hollywood, FL. _"I know what I'm capable of and I hope that these girls don't try me because I'll show them what it really means to be a bad girl._

Vicky got out the limo and went up the front steps.

**_Vicky- _**_I__ hope that these girls don't try anything with me because I'm ready for anything._

Vicky opened the door and walked into the house.

"Ladies" Vicky exclaimed as she walked into the house.

Ariana came downstairs and saw Vicky.

"Hey there" Ariana told her.

Vicky smiled at Ariana. Keke came from the living room and saw the new girl and Ariana talking. Keke walked up to the new girl.

"Hey I'm Keke" Keke told her.

"I'm Vicky" she told her.

**_Vicky-_**_This girl walks up to me and she looks real cool so I'll keep myself close to these two girls._

Vicky, Ariana, and Keke all started laughing.

* * *

The girls were in the Beauty Room getting ready for the night.

Keke spun around in a black and white squared sheath dress with peep toe thin stripes stiletto high heels suede sandals.

Liz was wearing a royal blue studded cutout pattern one shoulder club dress with cobalt blue patent leather & suede pumps.

Ariana fluffed her hair while looking in the mirror at her exotic apparel white dress and white 2013 spring PU surface 15 cm high heels.

Vicky was sitting next Ariana "This is going to be a great experienced for me because replacements are stronger than the originals"

Nathalia rolled her eyes at Vicky's comment while she straightened out her hair.

_**Nathalia- ** Replacements are stronger than the originals, that doesn't even make sense Vicky._

Jamie was curling her hair, when she finished she spun around in her

Ashley looking in the mirror at her lace inset one shoulder hot pink club mini dress and rivet high heel 6 platform Gold/Pink/Sliver sandals.

Nathalia stood up and spun around in a royal blue halter flowing drape dress with royal blue velvet faux leather rhinestone strappy open toe platform heels.

The girls all walked out the house and went towards the limo.

**_Nathalia- _**_Tonight we're going to** Club Starlight **and I feel like something will happen at the end of the night._

The limo pulled in front off the club and the girls got out and went inside the club. Keke and Ashley went to the dance floor, Liz and Ariana was dancing on each other, Jamie and Nathalia was dancing on the floor with two guys, while Vicky was sitting down in the lounge taking drinks.

**_Vicky- _**_I'm just sitting back and watching these girls and see who I have to watch out for._

Nathalia threw her drink back and grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her to the side.

"I feel some type of way towards Vicky" Nathalia told Jamie.

"Why she just got here" Jamie told her.

"It's because of the 'replacements are stronger than the originals' comment" Nathalia.

"Do what you have to just know I got your back" Jamie told her.

_**Nathalia-** Tonight I'm going to show Vicky who is stronger a replacement or original_.

The girls all headed to the limo, Liz had closed the door. The limo took off heading to the mansion. When it pulled up into the driveway, the girls all got out, Vicky headed towards the phone room, while the other girls were in the kitchen.

Nathalia was leaning on the counter.

"You know what fuck Vicky" Nathalia exclaimed.

"Ohhh" Keke exclaimed.

"But I bet you won't say that to her face though" Ashley exclaimed.

Nathalia walked over to the phone room and opened the door.

"Fuck you Vicky" Nathalia told her.

Vicky looked up from the phone "You have a problem with me?" she asked.

"Fuck you Vicky" Nathalia told her again as she closed the door to the phone room and locked the door.

Vicky ran from the chair to door, she started tapping on the glass "Open the door" she told them.

"Open the door" Ariana exclaimed.

Keke walked to the phone room"I'm a let her out" she told the girls "I'm a let you out" she told Vicky, as she unlocked and opened the door.

Vicky walked up to Nathalia "Do you have a problem with me?" she questioned Nathalia.

"I do a little" Nathalia told her.

_**Nathalia-** Everybody knows that I have no problem fighting anyone in this house especially Vicky. So if Vicky want some then she can get what Liz got to._

"Did I offend anyone else" Vicky exclaimed.

"You said Replacements are stronger than the Originals" Nathalia exclaimed.

"I've been calm" Vicky exclaimed.

"You said Replacements are stronger than the Originals" Nathalia exclaimed.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Vicky asked Nathalia.

"I'm not saying that" Nathalia told her. "I heard that-"

"Do you have a problem with me?" Vicky asked her.

"I don't have a problem with you" Nathalia told her.

"Punch me in my face then" Vicky told her.

Nathalia shoved Vicky "I'm not going to punch you in the face" she told her.

Vicky reached out and grabbed Nathalia's hair and slung her into the pantry door, Nathalia started punching Vicky in the head, when Nathalia's body hit the pantry door she stumbled from the impact and she started punching harder at Vicky's had.

* * *

**Next Time On Bad Girls Club: **

_**[Nathalia and Vicky fighting]**_

_**[Nathalia being pushed by Keke]**_

_**[Jamie and Nathalia fighting]**_

_**[Two girls walking up the steps of the house]**_

* * *

**The next episode is called: Tap In Tap Out**

Okay so me posting might take some time because I'm doing this on my phone and it's harder, reason why my laptop got taken up because of my grades but I promise that before thanksgiving I'll have more chapters.


End file.
